


The Ritos and the Bees

by BEWD4133



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Creampie, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Hot Springs & Onsen, Large Cock, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex Education, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BEWD4133/pseuds/BEWD4133
Summary: Knowing the importance of continuing the royal Hyrulean line, Medli is curious to know and understand the reproductive habits of the Hylian hero and princess, but what she gets is a lesson on the real differences between their species.





	The Ritos and the Bees

"Oh man, do I need this so badly right now," Link sighed as he gazed into his own reflection

It had been a long time coming, but Link finally returned to his old parts of the ocean with Tetra and her crew. Today, they were making a visit to Dragon Roost Island with Link climbing to the top of the mountain to enjoy a hot spring near its peak. It was simply too difficult for him to enjoy a proper bath while sailing on the pirate ship, so this was a long overdue moment for him. The best part was he actually had the place to himself where he could enjoy some silence and solitude. That is except for the Rito sage, Medli, who had popped in to join him, but he couldn't ever complain about her company. However, he did take notice of how eyes continued to look him over even after some time together in the water

"Um, what are you looking at?" Link finally worked up the courage to ask.

"Nothing really, but it's just kind of fascinating," Medli commented

"What's fascinating?"

"Your penis, it's funny how it floats like that," she observed.

Her blunt observations alerted Link to the fact that his manhood was indeed bobbing along with the gentle currents within the pool prompting his face to become even more redder than it had already been from the heat.

"Sorry," he made a futile attempt to push it back down only for it to pop back up, "It just sort of tends to do things on its own."

"No need to be embarrassed," Medli comforted him, "It's just a part of nature."

"Yeah, but you're a girl and I'm a boy," he rubbed the back of his head, "It feels weird hearing you make remarks like Tetra would."

"Of course," she nodded, "How could I forget how different you humans are from us Rito."

"What do you mean?"

"Well for Rito, being naked with each other isn't much of a big deal. I've bathed in this spring with Komali lots of times."

"But you're mostly feathers!" Link protested, "I'm much more... fleshy than you are."

"Is that a problem?" Medli blinked in confusion.

"No. I suppose not. Forget I said anything." he relaxed himself again.

"Okay, but if you're somehow bashful over the abnormal size of it, I'll do all I can."

"The WHAT?" he exclaimed with a visible splash

"Your genitals are surprisingly large for a human. Did you not know?"

" Did I.. I mean, of course I knew! How did YOU know?" Link remained incredulous.

"I've done some studies on how the human body functions and I've seen a few on other guests," Medli explained innocently, "Sorry, is it rude to have such a thing pointed out? The difference is just so obvious even with my limited experience."

"Yeah, I mean no.. I mean sort of.. It's hard to explain..." he stuttered.

"Please, tell me. I don't want to say anything wrong."

"Well, the best way to put it is that humans have stigmas tied to the size of their reproductive parts. It's best to avoid talking about it no matter what."

"I know human females like their breasts to be larger than other women. I guess human males are the opposite."

"No, trust me, we're the same."

"You don't seem too happy about it."

"No, I am... I mean I'm not entirely sure how I personally feel about it. For some people, seeing it would hurt their self-esteem and I don't want to do that."

"The human burden of success."

"Something like that. For me it's a tool to make a certain special someone happy. Not assert some sort of social dominance."

"The Princess?"

"Yup, Tetra is the only person whose opinion of it has only ever truly mattered to me is tetras and she seems happy about it. I guess that means I'm happy too."

"Wow, breeding is a much more emotionally involved process for you than it is for us," Medli noted

"Is that so?"

"Well, we just rub up against each other for a little bit and then an egg pops out a few months later, but that's not something we really do for fun."

"Really, that's a shame,"

"It doesn't feel bad," she answered, "but it's nothing memorable either."

"I almost feel a bit bad for you. Human mating is like nothing else I've ever experienced. Especially with her." Link sighed.

"Is it that good?"

"There's a sense of unity when I enter her that can't be recreated. Normally, our bodies are entirely personal, so offering our most private parts like that is really special," he almost moaned as something within him snapped under the pressure of the external and internal heat.

"Please go on. I want to know as much as I can. Be as open with me as you can," Medli requested but gasped when she got her wish as she closely witnessed his mighty erection rising out of the water.

The unintentionally explicit conversation managed to awaken the desire that she had been referring to. For all of her talkativeness, Medli was finally rendered completely silent while watching his passion manifest itself through his organ. It hurried to twitch and bulge in order to achieve its fully aroused state. What Medli had expected was merely a demonstration of the human reproductive system, but, when she felt the heat coming off of it even from a fair distance away, she realized that she was now staring down what she felt was the physical embodiment of primal human lust itself.

"Forgive me Medli, but I get crazy fired up just thinking about it," Link apologized for his arousal but lacked any means to restrain or hide it, "I can leave."

""No, no, no! Anything but that!" she pleaded, "I just wasn't expect that. I'm not upset. This is what I want."

"You Rito sure are different."

"It's you humans that I think are strange. My tribe and I see nothing but beauty in the body and its natural state. In your case, I was just caught off guard by how completely unlike anything I've ever seen or heard it is. I find it absolutely amazing. I mean, I knew the male organ changed shape when aroused, but to see just what sort of transformation takes place is unbelievable."

"Well, I guess I can't argue against that," he resigned to not trying to hide from her and allow himself to stand tall and proud."

"I don't have many examples to go by, but I can't believe how much larger it got on top of its original size. I'm aware that erections happen when it fills with blood, but to have enough blood pumping to do that. In fact, just look at all the veins that you can see all over it now. You must have an incredibly strong heart to do it."

"That's a favorite feature of Tetra's as well. She loves letting me know when she can feel my heartbeat through it."

"Really? That sounds incredible!" Medli thoughtlessly reached over to curiously grab onto his shaft, an act that only got his heart pounding harder, "Oh wow, I really can. What power!"

"It's from the strength of my passion for her," he fidgeted uneasily between the surprise of her actions and feeling of her plumage.

"Something wrong?" she immediately noticed.

"No, it's just sensitive and not used to the feeling of feathers there," he didn't want to aggravate the culture gap any further.

"Sorry about that," she remained single minded on studying him more intently, "Truly astounding. How can a mass of bodily tissue and fluid possibly get to be this hard? It's like a rock. I can barely get my hand around it. Is this really supposed to go inside her body."

"Yes, and sometimes I'm just as amazed by it as you are."

"Well, then this is certainly the most astonishing feat of nature I've ever come across," Medli released him as innocently as she took hold.

"It's a challenge to be sure, but one that she gladly takes head on," he explained, "No matter how else I might touch her, having my penis as far inside of her as it can go is an embrace unlike any other. I'm not sure I can even properly describe it, but having your penis buried inside a woman you truly love is like filling an emptiness you never knew you had. Her walls grip you in a way that's tight but not painful as if they don't want to let you go no matter what. We're so close that we can feel the subtle shifts in each other's bodies while we go at it. We can even read just how much pleasure and how close to release we are. That makes me so happy in particular."

"And when does the sperm come out?"

"It all depends. Once she has you, you can start to feel a pressure building up in your loins. It's a tingling that gets stronger and stronger the faster and harder you go. It gets to the point when you feel like you're about to lose control, but the longer you hold it in, the better it feels and the more you let out when you finally reach your limit, Once you do hit your climax, the stuff just starts shooting out on its own and flying everywhere like a small eruption. That's when you just let it all out and bask in the glow of your shared love."

"Your testicles do appear to be quite hefty as well, like eggs themselves. They must be excellent for providing you the amount of seed you need," she cupped his scrotum in another show of social ignorance, "All in all, that sounds beautiful, Link. It's unfortunate that she isn't here right now."

"Or is she?" an all too familiar voice called out, " are you planning on starting a line of Unholy man bird hybrids here?"

"Tetra!" Link's entire being froze as the tanned pirate princess approached in the flesh.

"Hello, princess," Medli greeted her, " I was only yearning for a greater understanding of human biology."

"You don't need to call me that, but I heard enough to more or less have an understanding of what was going on," Tetra waved her off, "I just want to make sure Link wasn't giving you any wrong ideas about anything."

"No, he's been quite informative, and his body is truly remarkable."

"Yes, it is. More remarkable than he will ever fully admit, but that's what I'm here for."

"W-What do you mean?" he stammered.

"I overheard all of the mushy, lovey dovey crap you were giving her," Tetra informed him, "but you egregiously omitted how much of an amorous beast you really are with that thing."

"A beast?" the Rito grew concerned

"No need for alarm," Tetra reassured her, "He's harmless but too modest for his own good. It just takes a little bit of my help to bring out his true self."

"That isn't remotely necessary right now, Tetra," he turned even redder.

"How necessary will it be when you have to deal with that boner yourself?" she taunted, " you either let me deal with it right here and now are forget about getting anything from me for the rest of the night."

"Please don't do that to him because of me," Medli reasoned, "It was all my fault that he wound up like this."

"Which is why I want to see it through to the end," Tetra responded, "With me here you'll get the stuff that you won't see in any books."

"If it's really okay with Link..." Medli remained worried

"Don't worry, it is. You don't know how to read his face like I do," the pirate noted his tensed expression, "He's too bashful to say yes, but he's praying we don't find any reason to say no."

"Damn it, Tetra," he gave in, "Do you really need to pounce on me like this just for having the occasional few dirty thoughts?"

"Never have a fantasy you aren't prepared for me to make into reality," she helped him onto the edge of the spring.

"So are you really going to mate with him now," Medli asked.

"Not quite yet," Tetra waved a finger, "You've been quite astute to observe just how far out of the ordinary this manhood of his really is. As such, it's also far above mere sexual intercourse."

"How so?"

"First of all, it contains far too much unfiltered sexual energy to release in a single shot. More importantly though is that a masterpiece like this must be properly appreciated with any viewing."

"I couldn't agree more," the Rito nodded.

"The sight and touch of his member are something to behold on their own, but a real woman accepts the taste and smell of it as being just as splendid and worthy of savoring," Tetra licked her lips.

"Really? Like a kiss?"

"Much better than a kiss. Right, Link?" the pirate asked of the shuddering hero.

"Medli, you have no idea what you've started here," Link watched his princess lower herself towards his groin.

"That's fine with me. It's just what I want to find out," she cheerfully announced before being taken aback by Tetra planting her tongue on his shaft for a gradual, agonizing lick. She let out a gratified hum while delighting in the expressions on both of their faces.

"Ever seen a princess do this before?" Tetra teased while giving lick after lick.

"Absolutely not," an astonished Medli drew in closer to observe. She couldn't tell if Link was in tremendous pain or pleasure.

"This is what we call fellatio," Tetra announced, "One of the greatest joys a woman can bestow upon a man."

"So, he is enjoying it?" she remained mindful of Link.

"Absolutely, although I am being a bit of a tease right now," Tetra adjusted her grip and technique to be more reminiscent of sucking on a popsicle so his gratification would be more evident.

"It feels fantastic, but don't be coy. You're enjoying this even more than I am, aren't you?" Link accused between shivers.

"Perhaps," Tetra seductively flipped a lock of hair out of her face and applied some spit onto his rod

"Is it... that good for you?" Medli saw the truth to his words in her expression.

"There's only so much you'll be able to fully grasp on your own, but on some of the things you'll just have to trust me." she answered between strokes and suction.

"Okay."

"The meat of that one special man that a human girl finds for herself is the best thing she'll ever taste in her life. Can you notice the smell, Medli?

"A little, it's a bit weird."

"Well for me, it sends my womanhood into overdrive," Tetra's fingers slid down to her entrance to prove her point with some badly needed contact," It's a call to offer my body to this member and I can't get enough of it. Of course, it's nice to see how good I can make him feel as well. It's like giving a massage with my lips, tongue, and throat."

"Throat?" Medli wondered until Tetra took him as deeply as she could to provide a visual demonstration of her skill and flexibility.

"It may look tough with how big it is, but it's a gratifying challenge to have a man who can go that far," Tetra took her final breath before going in for the finisher

With him nestled comfortably in her throat, her suction became relentless. Medli quickly picked up on the rise in his voice and more numerous spasms in his lower body. The vulnerable sounds popping out of his mouth increased in frequency. She could sense that this was all building up to something greater, or rather, she could see it in their eyes. The internal struggle Link seemed to be wrestling with when his shaking arm allowed itself to make its way into her hair to hold her head closer. It amazed Medli to see Tetra accept it with no objection. Eventually, the spiraling noises seemed to form their way into some sort of countdown that had Link reacting fiercely at its conclusion. The wave running through him seemed to crash down onto Tetra with a buck of his hips. Medli keenly observed several convulsions rushing down Tetra's throated as she could be heard purring with delight. Eventually, a few drops of a white substance managed to slip through her lips to inform the Rito girl of what was happening.

"Is he ejaculating?!" Medli gawked

"Like a typhoon!" Tetra popped her mouth off of him to show off the semen she had accumulated on her tongue and to catch his final few shots.

"That's crazy! I thought that was his seed to reproduce with."

"It's more than that. A man's cum is his very essence," Tetra declared, "When you truly love him, you desire to have in released anywhere on your body for any purpose. The musky odor and bitter taste are enticing in its own erotic way."

"I see…" Medli picked up on the new aroma.

"I'm sorry, Medli" Link heaved for air, "This isn't the image I wanted to paint for you, but Tetra's wild side is like nobody else's. Despite how shocking that must have been to see, I can't tell you how amazing it felt."

"No, I understand. It's far beyond anything my people would ever do. While It's not what I remotely expected though, the closeness involved between you two is truly enviable."

"Don't worry, now we can get to the part you're more familiar with. Look, all I did was get him warmed up," Tetra pointed to his member rapidly regaining its former glory and more, "Now that's a hard-on ready for full breeding. Right, Link?"

"Yeah," he agreed, "I'm so hard it almost hurts with balls ready to burst. I need to be in you, Tetra," he stood before her, awing Medli with how his member pointed squarely at its intended target within her belly.

"So then Medli," Tetra turned to the Rito, "How do you think we should do this?"

"What?" Medli was befuddled "Same as you always do?"

"But there is no way that we always do it. There are all sorts of directions and positions we try out," Tetra elaborated, "Me on top, him on top, sitting up, or lying down. Each offers its own unique sense of friction and fullness. What would you suggest?"

"Gosh, how should I know?" she was stunned that she was actually feeling some embarrassment, "Well, I want something that looks free and open. As odd as you seem to believe yourselves to be, I still see this as part of the natural function of your biology. It's good to have passion in your intimacy. You're not doing anything wrong or abnormal. Don't act like you are."

"Free and open, huh? Tetra cocked an eyebrow, "I think I can get into that."

In a flash, Tetra had leaped into her Hero's arms. She whispered something into his ear that seemed to startle him but had him nodding a few seconds later. Her arm went around his shoulder while his arms went around her waist to lift her easily with his heroic strength. They moved down to her thighs to hold her legs as out and open as they could possibly allowing Medli to directly stare down her womanhood with his manhood waiting to plunge in directly underneath.

"There you go, Medli," Tetra grinned, "You'll get the best view anyone's ever had of this monster cock driving into this royal pussy of mine."

Feeling virtually weightless in his mighty arms, Tetra began to rock and gyrate herself all along Link's erection. From the get-go, the way she was moving her hips had him stumbling back to a nearby rock for additional support. Medli was able to immediately identify a fervor she had never before spotted within her own species. Mating to lay eggs for Rito females was a ritual, a duty, a chore. Tetra whole heartedly welcomed her role in this process with her womanhood as open as it had ever been to show just how far it would go to work on Link's tool. Moreso, she was turning her head to share a kiss with him at each available opportunity. Link also had a look to him unlike any she had quite seen before.

Obviously, doing it this way was a testament to his physical strength and endurance, but the power he seemed to be calling upon here appeared to be distinct from the power she saw him wield as the Hero of Winds. It seemed to be both a burden and a joy. The more he strained and exerted himself, the more his expression brightened, but beyond the high degree of strength needed for them to embrace like this, what amazed her to the opposite extreme was the ease with which Link's manhood was able to move in and out of Tetra's body. Its size and shape should never have allowed it to make such swift movements into such ease and yet it was so effortless for them. A more careful examination revealed to her that his penis had become heavily soaked by the liquids leaking out from within her cavern. With so much of it helping to reduce friction, he was able to move as he pleased despite the difficult fit.

"So, her own body is actually releasing its own fluids for him to use in order to be able to properly enter her," Medli mentally concluded.

What she picked up on next was flow of their motions. After watching their hips mash together a decent number of times, Medli started to pick up on the patterns to their thrusts. Their movements weren't random and uneven but rather very well timed and measured. The distance each of them had to move was virtually equal to split the effort evenly between them and the timing was so precise that they managed to meet up at the same spot every single time. Her mind was taken aback when she finally started to consider the strength of the bond between them for their synchronization to be so perfect without the need give each other any sort of special cue.

"Their bodies are acting like two halves of the same whole just as their genetics will be functioning as two halves of a single child," was her inference.

Medli began to fidget with delight at how Tetra and Link's words up until now were making so much more sense to her. The amount of love she could now detect coming from this seemingly vulgar act was enough to completely reaffirm everything Medli thought the idea of mating to be despite how different it was from how her people did it. She started to quietly root for them in her head until Tetra finally spoke to her again.

"He's about to ejaculate into my core, just like you wanted," the pirate announced, further demonstrating the strength of her link with Link.

With Link panting and sweating profusely now, Medli zeroed in on the key point of contact between them in anticipation of the genetic exchange about to take place. His consistent pace had finally started to break under the pressure building in his member.

"Come on! You've got it in you, Link. Stand proud and release your essence for the one you truly love above all else!" Medli gave him a cheer.

Her words somehow seemed to really hit home with him because he let out a groan at the end of the sentence and held up Tetra as highly as he could. Even as Medli saw Tetra's eyes go wide from whatever sensations she was feeling inside and wished she could read into Tetra's thoughts at that moment, the unobstructed view she had of their muscles gave her a vision of what was going on beyond her imagining. Seeing Link's perineum muscle twitching so fiercely informed Medli of the true force of his heroic ejaculation. Each pump was vivid enough to imprint a mental image that would never leave her. She gave a solo round of applause for Link when he had managed to release so much that it was now pouring from her still plugged opening. After a few seconds of basking in the afterglow, Link's manhood slipped out of Tetra, at peace once more.

"And that's how a real human woman gets it from her man," Tetra posed elegantly once Link had put her back on the ground so he could sit back down herself.

"And what a truly awe-inspiring pair that you are," Medli nodded before going to check up on the worn-down Link, "I hope that wasn't too hard on you, though."

"No, don't be fooled," he paused his heavy breathing momentarily, "The only thing I'm exhausted from is feeling so good that my senses need time to process."

"Still, please accept my highest praises for what an amazing, natural work of art that body of yours is and how wonderful a man I see that you have now turned into," she bowed respectfully, "I knew what it meant for a human male to become aroused and spread his seed, but you made it more incredible in action than I ever envisioned.

"I was feeling a bit overfilled before I got here," Link admitted while getting back into the spring.

"What was truly beautiful to see though was the love you both had for each other's bodies," Medli turned to Tetra, "I'm aware of how important our reproductive organs are to continuing our respective species, but I never entertained the notion of manually massaging them for a partner. That's so incredible. You used her hands and mouth to massage his penis for no other purpose than your pleasure. Then, when you were actually entering her, I couldn't believe you planned to fit yourself into such a narrow canal, but it was even more unbelievable how wide she stretched it out for you. The physical contact in Rito mating rituals is so minimal. It had me awestruck to watch you bury such a massive column of flesh inside you."

"I'm grateful to hear your appreciation for what you just saw," Tetra moved to soak her now properly tempered body alongside his, "To be honest, I must admit that there was a certain thrill in enlightening someone so clueless, so I suppose I should offer you some level of gratitude."

"If you don't mind, I'd like the chance to offer some of my own thanks right now," Medli slid into the spot between the couple in the water.

"How so?"

"I'm an aspiring masseuse as part of my efforts to ease the weariness of those who visit here," the Rito cracked her fingers, "I learned a lot from you two that I'd like to put into practice.

As well-meaning but naive as ever, Medli reached down to Tetra's womanhood with her left hand.

"What the hell are you doing?" Tetra snapped in shock as Medli prepared to reach for Link's manhood with her right

"I've never had a chance to see it in action, but now that I know it's common for human couples to massage their own and each other's productive parts, I now think I can try it myself, especially if it feels that good," Medli explained in total innocence

"Yeah, but, I mean It's not..." Tetra sorted through her conflicted feelings about seeing Medli handling Link's tool with how heartwarming her voice and expression were and how unlike any human hand Medli's hand felt against her groin.

"Is something wrong?" the Rito paused completely.

"Well, it's not as though you can really do anything with it..." the captain grumbled, "Fine, show us what you can do, but don't do anything too crazy."

Medli promptly go to work on Tetra's clitoris, which she truly had learned a lot about even from the brief usage of it she had just observed and had the Hylian shivering in moments. Even beyond her innate talent was how smooth her feathery fingers were compared to the battle-hardened paws of her pirates. The Earth Sage's degree of skill and sincerity made Tetra's own royal pride much easier to swallow when Medli grabbed Link's member for the same treatment. It had already started to reawaken upon seeing Tetra being delightful diddled by the Rito but being squeezed really started to hurry it along.

"Now this is truly unlike anything of come across," Medli marveled at the transformation she was now guiding herself, "I can't believe how your member changes when becoming erect. It's like watching a snake become a python. What a strong, healthy heart you must have to keep it up. Looking at your testicles, I could see that they weren't simply ripe. They were swollen, bloated, full. I've never seen such powerful display of virility from anything or anyone."

As with Tetra before, Medli had picked up on certain specific places and ways that Link liked his shaft to be handled. Neither of them could believe how much of a turn on it was to watch her work on them so adeptly nor just how quickly she was able to start pulling light moans out of them. Once they had each reached a satisfactory level of arousal, Medli added extra fingers to her ministrations of Tetra and began going at Link with full strokes.

"Ah shit," Tetra hissed in the agonizing ecstasy of her defeat, "You're already better than anything I've ever done it myself with."

"I'm beyond delighted to hear it," Medli smiled, "Your womanhood is a sacred thing to be cherished as the birthplace of the next Princess Zelda. You deserve to be treated with reverence for all you've done to the world."

"Oh please," Tetra sighed, "The thing should be revering is in your other hand. Even looking from here, after all we've done, I can tell that it hasn't lost an ounce of its resolve."

"Nope, not a bit," Medli glanced at Link hanging his head back in pleasure, "He mentioned it before but it's beyond anything I ever envisioned just how much I can feel going on inside him through it. I feel honored that it's responding so much to me even if it can't compare to how it reacts with you."

"Even so you're going to get one hell of an orgasm out of him... and me too!" Tetra suddenly recoiled.

Medli watched with joy as her fingers sent Tetra into a climax comparable to what she had seen earlier. As the princess' climax reduced her to putty, the Rito could sense something more dangerous building up in Link's shaft. His moans were shifting into growls and it became a small struggle to keep a grip on it with how much it was twitching. Tetra recovered just in time to see the battle being lost by the inexperienced Rito and lend some support.

"You can't half-ass it with him," Tetra hopped to the other side of Link, "Give it your all and don't let up no matter how messy it might get."

"Okay!" Medli redoubled her efforts and added a much needed second hand to stroke him properly

Tetra began kissing Link fervently while offering a hand to fondle his testicles as Medli went all out on his length. Working him up for her with an expertise no amount of mere watching could develop.

"How about you?" she seductively whispered into his ear, "Such an incredible man that even those of another species yearn for the chance to handle your dick,"

"Those feathers feel fantastic," he confessed in return.

"And you, little Rito, after a life time of cloaca, how does it feel now having big, meaty Hylian cock in your hands?"

"This is pretty special, but both have their unique charms," Medli answered with no grasp on the human concept of talking dirty.

"Well, the most charming part of all is just around the corner, these fat balls are positively squirming now. Ready to give a Rito a special delivery for once, Link?

"Oh yeah!" he let out a full-throated moan.

Tetra and Link let go of all remaining reservations and embraced passionately as he hit an orgasm through the touch of the Rito girl. With her knowledge still lacking in places, Medli had no warning regarding the potential line of fire and found herself facing his explosion point blank. She certainly had no idea just what his gooey release was going to do to her hair and feathers. Link had long since lost any idea of what was happening and proceeded only under the lead of Tetra egging him on to fire off his sperm with everything he had left. There was a certain catharsis for Tetra in watching her helplessly engulfed by the eruption of the volcano she had gone so far out of her way to activate, but more than that, it was so erotic that it had her finger herself all over again. As for Medli, it was a humbling experience, but not necessarily one that she hated. She gained a respect for how careful you have to be with a human ejaculation, but also an understanding of the appeal it could have outside of simply conceiving children.

"Look at that," Tetra sighed with contentment, "Even the Rito sage of Earth is nothing but target practice for the cock of the Hero."

"If this is where he was aiming for, I suppose I can't complain too much," Medli surveyed the gooey havoc he had wreaked upon her, letting one last bit of curiosity sample of few drops on her tongue after she had seen Tetra drink so much before, "Eh, kind of bitter."

"It's a flavor that really distinguishes just how much two people are meant for one another," Tetra shrugged.

"Well, it's certainly nice that you two click so well. At least I'm able to make Link feel good."

"Tell me truthfully, how was it, Hero?" Tetra sought his opinion.

"Very.. different to say the least..." Link slowly returned to lucidity.

"Better than I'm inclined to admit too," she reluctantly added, "There's definitely something about you, Medli."

"I'm simply glad to have been a part of this beautiful process. Please let me know when you finally do have a baby on the way,"

"Trust me, you'll be one of the first to find out," Tetra mumbled, "Especially since I have a feeling this won't be the last time I'll need your help to relieve some stress."

"Anytime, Princess, anytime" Medli beamed, fulfilled in her new understanding of what truly made the people of Hyrule special and more determined than ever to be there to do what she could for them, no matter what.


End file.
